


(I Don't Know Why) But I Do

by 1AbbyNewth5



Series: In Which Crowley Spots Aziraphale Singing, or the Other Way Around [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Sings (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Post-Picnic, Shy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Singing, Song: (I Don't Know Why) But I Do, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: In which Crowley spots Aziraphale singing to himself as he gets ready for an early morning picnic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: In Which Crowley Spots Aziraphale Singing, or the Other Way Around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	(I Don't Know Why) But I Do

Crowley’s eyes squirmed open as he heard the sudden noise of trumpets from downstairs. The bombastic and loud music was immediately quieted, as Crowley’s vision cleared that Aziraphale’s spot next to him on the bed was empty. Figures he was up early.

Crowley sat up, gritting his teeth as he stretched his arms and legs out, squeezing his toes and cracking his knuckles. He saw that the door was slightly cracked open, and whatever song was playing could still be heard from downstairs, loud and clear.

“ _I don’t know why I love you, but I do…_ ”

As Crowley stood up from the bed, his feet immediately slid into a pair of slippers he swore he never had before. Of course, they were snake related.

“ _I don’t know why I cry so, but I do…_ ”

Crowley yawned as he approached the door, only to hear a second voice humming along to the song.

“ _I only know I’m lonely, and that I want you only,_

 _I don’t know why I love you, but I do!_ ”

As Crowley walked out of the bedroom, he could hear Aziraphale’s humming turning into singing as the song went by.

“ _I can’t sleep nights because I feel so restless,_

 _I don’t know what to do, I feel so helpless…_ ”

Crowley hung his head between the first floor’s ceiling and the stairs’ railing, to see Aziraphale in the kitchen, singing with his eyes closed.

“ _And since you’ve been away, I cry both night and day,_

 _I don’t know why I love you, but I do!_ ”

Crowley smirked, watching the angel. He had two plates full of muffins, as well as the kitchen table having a basket and multiple kinds of snacks and drinks on top of it. Crowley’s smirk turned even wider, remembering this was a picnic day. He sat down on the stairs as he continued watching the angel, listening to him sing.

“ _My days have been so lonely,_ ” Aziraphale set a plate on the table. “ _My nights have been so blue._ ”

He held up the last plate close to his face, and he plucked out a piece from a muffin.

“ _I don’t know how I stand it,_ ” He took a bite of the piece as he sang at the same time. “ _But I do!_ ”

Crowley tried to muffle a snicker, and his foot tapped to the beat.

“ _Each night, I sit alone and tell myself,_ ” Aziraphale continued to sing, putting the last plate down on the table. “ _That I will fall in love with someone else._

_I guess I’m wasting time, but I’ve got to clear my mind…_

_I don’t know why I love you, but I do!_ ”

Aziraphale’s last note was almost flubbed by the sound of Crowley snapping his fingers, and the food was all together in the basket, the handle in Crowley’s hand. The demon’s pajamas were switched out to his daily outfit, and he put on his sunglasses with a smile.

“Nice voice, angel,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is by Henry "Frogman" Clarence! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baRdXk30Pz4
> 
> This will hopefully be the start of an Ineffable Husbands song-fic series! I have no other ideas for it right now, but I am sincerely hoping to come up with more of these related to Crowley and Aziraphale singing to each other, because I find it very sweet... I just gotta dive into my playlists more often.
> 
> Hope you liked reading this short short SHORT fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated! - Abby ❤


End file.
